


<木花>很热的夏天与花宫的小辫子

by Enlsipomy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enlsipomy/pseuds/Enlsipomy
Summary: CP 木吉铁平 × 花宫真大学同校的两人花宫在外租房，木吉去找他的某天后半段是车最后带一小小段番外主要是想嗑黄色废料的产物应该还在互有好感的状态觉得自己真的好啰嗦_(:з」∠)_流水账一级选手，我枯了（虽然是终于写出来了）尽量按自己设想中的两人写的看着不合口味就请叉掉吧(´▽`)





	很热的夏天与花宫的小辫子

依稀记得书桌的抽屉里，有包历史遗留下的黄色橡皮筋。

花宫真翻找了一下，从里面捡了一根，把自己过于长的刘海给扎了起来。额头上多了个冲天的小揪揪。

要说原因，主要还是太热了。

自己在外租住的房子没有空调，之前单靠着一台风扇苟活，倒也够用。

但时间越往后进入盛夏，空气中的热气好像也升级了，蒸的人直发汗，一台风扇的势力显得有点单薄。

再混合上窗外不间断放送的蝉鸣巨响，心里的烦躁怎么也压不下去，本来觉得没什么的额前碎发，也变得恼人起来。

偏偏又赶上课题研究报告马上截稿，抽不出空，剪头发的事只能暂时搁置。

想了想，索性就扎起来了。嗯，好像凉爽了点。

就这样，花宫又回到了电脑前继续敲键盘。只过去大概五分钟……“扎起来还是没用啊！这什么鬼天气，也太热了吧！”

报告撰写并没有料想中的那样顺畅，花宫暗骂自己当时为什么挑了这么个难搞的课题，明明还有一天就能搞定简单款。

“啪”一声，果断盖下笔记本电脑屏幕，花宫穿着拖鞋就出门了。

还是去楼下便利店买点冷饮解暑比较实在。

刚进便利店门，一抬眼，就看到了收银台前站着个熟悉的大高个子。木吉铁平？这家伙怎么会在这里…？

“哟！好巧！”一脸爽朗微笑的木吉，像往常一般亲切地打着招呼。也许是发现了花宫一瞬的错愕，木吉很自觉地报明了来意：“我来还上次借的数学课笔记了。昨晚打电话跟你说了。”

昨天…晚上…？好像是半夜11点…自己躺床上迷迷糊糊间，按过一下手机。大概是那时候嗯嗯啊啊地答应了…？

这家伙是真白痴啊？！打电话完全不考虑时间的吗？

“我买了饮料和吃的。记得你好像挺喜欢这个，给你。”

虽然内心给了木吉一个很大的白眼，但花宫还是很顺手接过了瓶子，直接拧开，灌了一大口。

这个没有甜味的饮料，确实是他爱喝的那款，不过木吉是什么时候记住的？

算了，管他呢。

一边悄悄感叹着：夏天果然必须要有冰冻饮料，花宫一边和木吉并肩走出了便利店。

“话说，你不住在学校宿舍真不方便啊。还得特地过来找你。今天可真热……”

出门没两步，木吉的小臂莫名自然地就搭上了花宫的左肩膀。

十四厘米的身高差，作为高个的手臂支架，非常合适。

“真是不好意思啊~ 木吉同学~ 还麻烦你特意跑一趟！”

花宫嫌弃着向右抽身，转头露出他的招牌鬼脸——“我会这么说吗，白——痴。知道天热还把你的臭蹄子搭上来，想要我弄断它吗？！”

木吉像是没听到这句话，依旧厚脸皮地跟着，手肘搭了上去，笑盈盈地说到：“你今天怎么扎头发了？很适合你嘛。”

不安分的大手，饶有趣味地玩着花宫头上的小辫子。

花宫自然是没回话，嫌弃地看了一眼，甩下他，头也不回地往前走了。

在花宫的躲闪和木吉不懈地骚扰之间，打闹着的两人（或许只有木吉一人）终于回到了花宫家里。

“喂！差不多了吧，你这家伙，玩够了没……”

可算是忍无可忍的花宫真，终于打算伸手去拍开头顶躁动的大爪子。

挥到半空，手腕却被木吉突然擒住，大概早就被知道了？

花宫试图抽手，不过没能挣脱。两人之间的体格和力气差距，让花宫陷入了被动。

木吉倒也没放过机会，趁势把花宫压向背后墙壁，一手搂上他的腰，另一手抚上花宫头顶的小辫子。

低头，轻柔地吻了一下花宫的额头。

“没有。你这辫子实在太可爱了，玩不够。”

木吉从喉咙里沉沉地说着，带点轻飘飘的沙哑，挠得花宫好像从耳朵直痒到心里。

“你这家伙…”

花宫抬头看向木吉。刚冒出点头的小烦躁，不知怎么一秒又消下去了，本来想吐槽一句，出口却成了：“我看你根本就很愿意来我家。”

木吉笑了笑，回望着花宫的眼睛，没说话。

一边把右腿卡进花宫胯下，时重时缓地摩挲着，一边弯腰亲了下花宫的嘴唇，轻声问到：“做吗？”

花宫安静地，仰头凑近木吉的侧脸，探出舌头，在他下颌与耳朵交界处舔了一道。到耳垂那，又稍稍用力咬了一口。

木吉微微吃痛，却还笑得挺满足，他知道他得到了许可。

便埋头啃上花宫的肩窝，来回吻着、舔着，顺着扫过锁骨线条、吮吸着。

手也没闲下，径直移向花宫裆部，隔着居家短裤用指尖不痛不痒地刮挠着、揉捏着凸起部位。

温热的唾液黏嗒嗒的，带着柔柔的湿濡感，配上木吉认真的舔吻、轻咬和手上力道合适的逗弄，勾动着花宫真迷蒙的情欲。

他原本还算平稳的呼吸加重成喘息，下体愈发肿胀，薄薄的裤子勒出了长棒形轮廓，额头前渗出点点汗滴——不知是热的还是憋的。

木吉单膝跪地，拉掉花宫裤子，有点粗糙的手掌在大腿内侧不着力地胡乱游走着。

轻吻了几下下体的根部，便直奔顶端或舔吻、或吮吸，再把那整根都含进嘴里，上上下下让唾液裹满了茎身。

猛一阵的快感，逗得花宫真有些腿软，还好木吉及时伸手撑上他的腰，才没滑下去。

虽然已经不是第一次被木吉口，但花宫还是没太习惯，失去主动权的感觉让他很不爽。

可是，被木吉口腔包裹着的温热，每次都能轻易撩拨起自己的欲望，让他又有点舍不得拒绝。

花宫一言不发地抿着嘴，侧过头没看身下的木吉，眉间微皱，表情更像不耐烦。

几个来回的吞吐，没什么技巧的舌头翻搅，依然是激得花宫失神沉溺。舒服得难以自控，还是让一些细细的“嗯……啊……”声不自禁地从唇缝边流出。

“你在被人服务的时候意外地纯情呢，花宫同学。”

木吉起身，看着花宫微微一笑，换上手接着撸动他的欲望，大拇指指尖摩挲着顶端，其他四指来回套弄着。

“你闭嘴，白痴。”

花宫伸手搂低木吉脖子，径自吻上了他的唇。

一边张嘴热烈回应着花宫的吻，木吉一边加快了手上抚慰的速度。花宫呼吸明显加深，攀着木吉后背的手也加重了力道。

花宫突然低头，抽离开唇齿间的纠缠，“唔……”，身体一阵微颤，一些白灼的液体射出，顺着茎身流到木吉的手上。

木吉黏滑的液体又上下弄了几下才松手。事毕还一脸天然地把玩着手指间的液体，说：“你看，黏黏滑滑的！嗯，颜色很健康。”

花宫只剩无语：这家伙？？？

屈身提起褪到地上的短裤，花宫果断推开身前的木吉，“走开，我要洗澡。热死了。”

“那我怎么办，都硬了。”

“你自己解决！白痴吗！”

“那借你家卫生间一用。”

“不可以！”

木吉当然没听话，丢下正在房间里取换洗衣物的花宫，径自走向卫生间了。

——

再脑补一点后续：

（设定花宫家卫生间干湿分离，用浴帘隔断）

花宫还是进了浴室。

因为实在不想忍身上的汗，和空气里的热。

虽然，木吉铁平正坐在旁边、一帘之隔的马桶上，准备自己解决生理需求。

他脱光了衣服，打开淋浴开关。水流出来，带出哗啦啦的声响。

但他还是听见了，木吉断续发出的轻微喘息。

“我只要伸手拉开帘子，就能抱你了……”木吉声音懒懒的，听着没什么力气。

“休想。”

“我现在，满脑子都是你的裸体。”帘外的人倒是说得平静，仿佛手上没有动作。

不过花宫心里的水面却被激起了一瞬的涟漪。

“闭嘴！”

下次一定要找胶带封上他的嘴——花宫真看向浴帘映着的人影，这么想着。

Fin.


End file.
